


Meant To Be

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Clyde Logan Needs a Hug, Clyde Logan is a Good Boyfriend, Clyde Logan is the sweetest, Dating, Double Dating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Romance, Siblings, Single Parents, Smut, Soft Clyde Logan, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, clyde Logan is a good person, clyde Logan is like sex on legs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clyde Logan thinks he's cursed. He knows he's cursed. He knows that the Logan curse has intervened in his attempts to find love, cursed him to be alone.Y/N L/N is a single mother, with her daughter in tow, who is moving from the west coast to Boone County. Y/N needs separation from her ex, from place that is filled with memories of her and him.Their lives intersect and feelings start to develop, but with Clyde's belief in bus family's curse, and Y/N so focused on her job and her daughter, will either one of them be happy? Find happiness?





	1. Chapter 1

You couldn't handle the look of disappointment on her face. You couldn’t handle her blue eyes brimming with tears, her little sobs as she waited by the door for her father. 

“Daddy promised he would come see me before we left…” your daughter, your heartbroken daughter who believed his every promise, was devastated. 

“I know baby.” You brushed her hair away from her face as you crouched by her. “But daddy’s got to work.” 

You wiped your daughters tears, kissed her forehead and stood up. This would be the last time your ex hurt your daughter like this. 

“You'll love our new home, baby.” You were desperate to leave, excited to leave. 

You needed to get away from the place that held such strong memories of your ex, of your broken and tumultuous relationship. 

You were leaving the big city for a quiet, more peaceful place. Boone County, and its distance from both your ex and your ex's new family, would be the fresh start you and your daughter needed. 

“Will daddy come visit me? Can I go visit daddy?” How were you supposed to tell your daughter that her father was a prick who cared more about his new family than his old one? 

How were you supposed to tell your daughter that her father treated her like she was second best? That he wouldn't openly go see her unless you brought your daughter to him? 

“I’m sure he'd love to see you in our new home" You felt sick even thinking about your daughters future disappointment. 

But you couldn't tell her that she couldn't see him. You couldn't do that to her. You couldn't keep giving her false hope that he would care, but you couldn't crush her dreams of her father being there for her. 

“Can we wait a little longer? In case he comes?” Your daughter looked up at you with her beautiful blue eyes and her long dark lashes. 

She got her blue eyes from your ex, beautiful and captivating. Your ex was the typical surfer boy, the stereotypical blonde curls and blue eyes. 

“I don't think daddy's going to come baby. And we have a long way to go before reaching…West Virginia.” Why you chose West Virginia, more specifically Boone County, you didn't exactly know.

Maybe because it was the farthest you be from your ex without actually being on the coast. Maybe it was because Boone County seemed to be quiet, peaceful. 

Nothing like San Francisco, nothing like the bustling, busy, hectic city. You needed change, you needed difference.

“How long of a drive is it, mommy?” You picked up your daughters bag and held it rather tightly in your hand. 

“40 hours baby. Nearly across the entire country.” You grabbed your daughters coat from the small closet in the even tinier apartment, the very last possession you owned that wasn’t taken. 

“How long is 40 hours?” you looked down at your daughter, a pretty good mix of both you and your ex. 

“Few days drive.” 

\----

There was something about being born and raised in Boone County and knowing everyone and almost everything about everyone.

Clyde Logan had never left the county, had never moved away. Didn't think he ever would. Family was here and family was important.

He wouldn't leave Mellie, he wouldn't leave Jimmy, even though Jimmy had moved across the state line, and he wouldn’t leave his adoring niece.

Family was family, and family was here.

Mellie had her fiance, Jimmy had his new girlfriend, but Clyde…Clyde was alone.

Not by choice, he didn’t want to he alone, he just…was. He wanted to be with someone, he wanted to have a pretty girl to call his own, he wanted a family.

But who would want him? The one armed bartender with a curse following him.

And he was cursed, the Logan's were cursed. Even with the heist going off without any problems, they were cursed.

Bad luck seemed to follow the Logan's, bad luck and injuries.

That’s partly what Clyde blamed his lack of love on.  
The curse, and the fact that he was a one armed bartender with a certain shyness when it came to any real pretty girl he was interested in.

Mellie, the sweetheart kid sister she was, even though she wasn't a kid, told Clyde that he was full if shit.

She told him the curse wasn't real, she told him that there was nothing wrong with him. She told him that the girls around here were blind and stupid.

Who wouldn't love Clyde Logan? Who wouldn’t want a hero? An actual hero, according to Mellie, who had fought to protect the lives of others.

“They’re just bein' stupid, Clyde. And if they can't see what an amazin' man you are, then they ain’t worth your time.” Mellie was so sweet.

“Or maybe I’m too stupid for ‘em.” He didn't consider himself stupid, but it was easy to make that excuse for why he was single.

“You ain’t stupid.” Of course Mellie would always come to his defense.

“Thanks, Mell.” She found say he wasn't stupid, she could say he wasn't cursed.

But that didn't mean he didn't feel cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

You spared a glance outside the drivers side window, the lush green trees that tilled the side of the highway was a welcomed and delightful sight.

  
The trees were towering with thick, rough bark, green leaves that created a heavy blanket along the pavement. The sight of the passing greenery was the subject of your daughters babbling, her excitement at any animal she saw breaking through the discussion about forests.

  
As you turned your eyes back to the road, a weighty relief hit you. Boone County was less than an hour away.

  
You had done it, you had completed a 40 hour journey, almost across the entire country, with an ecstatic and restless 6 year old.

  
Not only had you survived, but you had suffered no breakdowns, from either you or her. Now, the challenge would be trying to find the house you were renting.

  
It was on the outskirts or possibly even out of town. You just knew that the rent was cheaper than in San Francisco and you got a whole house to yourself and your daughter.

  
“When can we get a dog?” you looked at your daughter through the rearview mirror, her eyes glued to the passing trees.

  
“A dog? Who says we're getting a dog?” you weren't able to have pets in the past place you rented, and even though your ex wasn't in your daughter’s life much, he was in there enough to make her want a dog, just like he had.

  
“Daddy has a dog. And daddy's dog-" You cut her off with somewhat evenness.

  
“Your dad had a fenced yard and a…” you wanted to curse his new ‘girl’ and her child, even though you knew it wasn't her fault your ex wouldn’t see your daughter.

  
“Your dad has someone who can watch the dog all day. We can't you know. I’ll have a job and you’ll have school. And then the dog will be home alone.” You looked back toward the road, the signs pointing you toward Boone County, felt like the best sight of all.

  
“We can get a fish.” You watched your daughter pout, her bottom lip getting sucked in, instead of out.

  
“Fish stink. And you have to clean their tanks. I don't want a fish.” You were relieved that she didn't want a fish.

  
She wouldn't actually take care of it, and then it would be your responsibility. You would have to feed it, clean its tank and try and keep it alive.

  
And you never really liked fish anyway.

  
“Are we there yet?” Your daughter piped up from the back, her eagerness to get our and run, getting the best of her.

  
“Almost there baby.” You sighed and shifted in your seat, your muscles getting a little cramped from sitting for so long.

  
“What’s our house like?” You hoped it wouldn’t be run down.

  
You had only looked at it through pictures that the realtor provided, and pictures online. You didn't have the ability to fly across the country to look at houses.

  
You needed to keep up a full time job, plus taking care of your daughter. None of your family would help.

  
Your parents kicked you out when you were 18 because you were pregnant with your daughter. You had her at 19, and now 5 years later, you were on your way to Boone County.

  
“The Radler house?” you looked at the signs for the turn off, part of the instructions the realtor gave you.

  
“Mommy?” You reached back with your right hand, tapping your daughters knee.

  
“We're almost there, baby.” You placed your hand back on the wheel, drumming your thumbs against the worn leather. “Home stretch now.”

  
You knew she was getting restless. And rightfully so. She had been stuck in a car all day and she wanted to run, run wild and free.

  
“You can paint your room if you want.” You looked at her through the rear-view mirror. “You can do whatever you want to it.”

  
She looked at you with wide, excited eyes. Her smile was bright, hopeful. She wasn't held back by her father’s disappointments. She wasn't deterred from excitement by his broken promises.

  
“I can't wait!” You shared a smile back, revelled in her excitement.

  
“Are you ready to see the place?” You had pulled up the long gravel driveway, the house sitting at the very end.

  
Before you could even turn the car off, your daughter had left the vehicle and was sprinting toward the door.

  
“I love it here!” you got out of the vehicle and pocketed the keys, grabbing her suitcase and then yours from the other side.

  
“How was the drive?” The realtor, a man with an impeccable suit and a rather large smile, wait for you on the porch.

  
“It was long. Seemed even longer when you’re being asked every 5 minutes if you’re there yet.” You watched your daughter running around the yard, her excitement at being out of the car and at the new place uncontainable.

  
“I have the keys for you, as well as a few more papers to sign when we go in.” You approached the small porch leading to the front door. You set your bags down on the old creaking porch, and then called your daughter.

  
“Don't you want to go inside?” she ran up the stairs past you and the realtor through the, now, open door.

  
You could hear her excited shrieks as she took everything in.

  
“Kitchen is over here.” You followed him off to the left, the small kitchen tucked in the back. It was cute and cozy, but rather small.

  
He set his briefcase down and opened the top, pulling out a few papers. As he set them down on the kitchen counter, you could hear your daughters footsteps thumbing from the floor above.

  
“These are just to state that you have the keys in your possession and you have arrived at the house.” You grabbed the pen when it was handed to you, signing your name on the dotted line.

  
“And this is to confirm $875 per month.” After you signed the second piece of paper, the realtor placed them back in his briefcase and then closed it.

  
“Congratulations miss L/N, you are the proud owner of the Radler home.” He flashed you a smile before shuffling back toward the front door.

  
“If you need anything, don't forget to call!”


End file.
